1848 in poetry
Nationality words link to articles with information on the nation's poetry or literature (for instance, Irish or France). Events * Pre-Raphaelite Brotherhood founded by Dante Gabriel Rossetti, William Holman Hunt, and John Everett Millais * End of the Biedermeier era of German literature, which began in 1815 Works published in English United Kingdom * William Edmonstoune Aytoun, Lays of the Scottish Cavaliers * Cecil Frances Alexander, The Baron's Little Daughter, and Other Tales in Prose and Verse''Cox, Michael, editor, ''The Concise Oxford Chronology of English Literature, Oxford University Press, 2004, ISBN 0-19-860634-6 * John Stanyan Bigg, The Sea-King * A.H. Clough, The Bothie of Toper-na-Fuosich * Aubrey Thomas de Vere, English Misrule and Irish Deeds * Dora Greenwell, Poems * John Keats, Ode on Indolence first published, posthumously (the author died in 1821) * Charles Kingsley, The Saint's Tragedy * Walter Savage Landor, The Italics of Walter Savage Landor United States * John Quincy Adams, Poems of Religion and Society''Ludwig, Richard M., and Clifford A. Nault, Jr., ''Annals of American Literature: 1602–1983, 1986, New York: Oxford University Press * Rufus Wilmot Griswold, Female Poets of America, anthology * Henry Beck Hirst, Endymion * James Russell Lowell: **''The Biglow Papers'' (1848)Wagenknecht, Edward. James Russell Lowell: Portrait of a Many-Sided Man. New York: Oxford University Press, 1971 **''A Fable for Critics: A Glance at a Few of Our Literary Progenies, book-length poem published as a pamphlet **''Poems: Second Series **''The Vision of Sir Launfal''Wagenknecht, Edward. James Russell Lowell: Portrait of a Many-Sided Man. New York: Oxford University Press, 1971 * Fitz-Greene Halleck, The Poetical Works of Fitz-Greene Halleck, Now First Collected, New York: D. Appleton & CompanyHalleck, Fitz-Greene, [ The Poetical Works of Fitz-Greene Halleck, Now First Collected] 1848, New York: D. Appleton & Company, retrieved via Making of America website, retrieved March 4, 2009 * James Mathewes Legare, Orta-Undis, and Other Poems, the only book of poetry published in the author's lifetime; Boston: Ticknor and Company, printed at the author's expenseRubin, Louis D., Jr., The Literary South, John Wiley & Sons, 1979, ISBN 0471046590 * Edgar Allan Poe, Eureka: A Prose Poem, United StatesWeb page titled "Edgar Allan Poe" at the Academy of American Poets website, retrieved March 1, 2009 * Adrien Emmanuel Roquette, Wild Flowers: Sacred Poetry * William Gilmore Simms: ** The Eye and the Wing, New York Web page titled "William Gilmore Simms" at the "Classic Encyclopedia" website, based on the 1911 edition of the Encyclopedia Britannica, accessed May 29, 2009 ** Lays of the Palmetto: a Tribute to the South Carolina Regiment in the War with Mexico, Charleston ** The Cassique of Accabee ** Charleston and Her Satirists: A Scribblement * William Ross Wallace, Alban the Pirate Works published in other languages Canadian poetry in French * James Huston, editor, Le répertoire national, anthology of French Canadian poetry in four volumes, published from this year to 1850, including poetry by Joseph Mermet ("Les Boucheries: fêtes rurales du Canada"), Isidore Bédard ("Sol canadien, terre chérie]]), François-Xavier Garneau, Napoléon Aubin, François-Magloire Derome and Pierre Chauveau Births , born this year]] Death years link to the corresponding "year in poetry" article: * February 17 – Louisa Lawson (died 1920), Australian * August 13 – Romesh Chunder Dutt, (died 1909), Indian poet writing in English; cousin of Toru Dutt ;Also: ** Gobinda Rath (born 1918), Indian, Oriya-language poet and satirist"A Chronology of Indian Events", "1918", pp 528–535 Das, Sisir Kumar and various, [http://books.google.com/books?id=sqBjpV9OzcsC&printsec=frontcover History of Indian Literature: 1911-1956: struggle for freedom: triumph and tragedy, Volume 2], 1995, published by Sahitya Akademi, ISBN 9788172017989, retrieved via Google Books on December 23, 2008 Deaths Birth years link to the corresponding "year in poetry" article: * January 19 - Isaac D'Israeli * February 11 - Thomas Cole * February 23 - John Quincy Adams * May 25 – Annette von Droste-Hulshoff (born 1797), German author and poet * August 14 Sarah Fuller Flower Adams * December 19 - Emily Brontë See also * 19th century in poetry * 19th century in literature * List of years in poetry * List of years in literature * Victorian literature * French literature of the 19th century * Biedermeier era of German literature * Golden Age of Russian Poetry (1800–1850) * Young Germany (Junges Deutschland) a loose group of German writers from about 1830 to 1850 * List of poets * Poetry * List of poetry awards Notes External links *"A Time-Line of Poetry in English" Web page of the Representative Poetry Online Web site, University of Toronto ((Wikipedia}} Category:1800s in poetry Poetry * Category:Poetry by year Category:Years in poetry